The present invention relates generally to fuel delivery systems, and more particularly to a fuel valve.
Several known government standards exist for measuring the amount of evaporative emissions that an automotive vehicle emits during time periods of non-operation. Examples of such government standards are those issued by the Environmental Protection Agency and the California Air Resources Board. In order to measure evaporative emissions, one common test involves operating an automotive vehicle until the vehicle reaches normal operating temperature. The automotive vehicle is then turned off and moved into a sealed chamber. Next, a set of chemical sensors measure the amount and type of emissions released by the vehicle over a time period of several days. During the time period that the emissions are being measured, typical environmental conditions are duplicated, such as the diurnal temperature cycle of rising ambient temperature during the middle of the day and the falling ambient temperature at night.
One source of emissions is fuel leakage from the fuel delivery system. Typically, when fuel leaks from the fuel delivery system, the leaked fuel turns to a vapor and is thus sensed by the chemical sensors during evaporative emissions tests. As a result, fuel leakage from the fuel delivery system has a negative impact on automotive manufacturers efforts to satisfy the evaporative emissions standards currently issued and any future standards that might be issued by the Environmental Protection Agency and the California Air Resources Board.
Fuel leakage typically occurs because the fuel delivery system remains pressurized after the automotive vehicle is turned off. Maintaining fuel pressure in the fuel delivery system after a vehicle is turned off is a common practice of automotive manufacturers in order to keep the fuel system ready to quickly restart the engine. There are several desirable reasons for keeping the fuel system filled with fuel during periods of non-operation. Those reasons include minimizing emissions during restart and avoiding annoying delays in restarting. However, because the fuel remains pressurized, fuel leaks from various components in the fuel delivery system. One common source of leakage is through the fuel injectors, which are used in most automotive fuel systems. Fuel can also leak by permeation through various joints in the fuel delivery system.
Fuel leakage is particularly exacerbated by diurnal temperature cycles. During a typical day, the temperature rises to a peak during the middle of the day. In conjunction with this temperature rise, the pressure in the fuel delivery system also increases, which results in leakage through the fuel injectors and other components. This temperature cycle repeats itself each day, thus resulting in a repeated cycle of fuel leakage and evaporative emissions.
Accordingly, a system that maintains fuel in the fuel delivery system after the automotive vehicle is turned off while minimizing fuel pressure buildup is needed in order to minimize evaporative emissions.